


67. Threesome

by DarchangelSkye



Series: (much less than) 100 kinks - Joshler edition [26]
Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lap-sitting, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Sexy Sandwich, Sweat, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: Josh feels himself melting and leans his head back. The gentle pressure of Tyler's stomach against his back and Jenna's breasts against his chest are as comforting in their familiarity as they are sensual. He can trust these two people with so much.





	67. Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this note falls under Shit No One Cares About but I don't consider this in the same ~continuity~ as the rest of my works for this series. For those fics I just did the general handwaving that Jenna's living her best life elsewhere but for here...CHOO-CHOO, ALL ABOARD THE JENSHLER TRAIN!

Josh watches with fascinated eyes as always as Tyler slowly kisses his way down Jenna's lean, golden body. The way he moves with such careful grace is like he's in worship, which should be a twisted comparison to make, but love is holy, is it not?

Jenna sighs, the kind of sigh that somehow makes Josh think of lilac clouds a little bit after sunrise, and tilts her head back so she's giving him an upside-down but pretty smile from where she's sitting in his lap. Long lashes bat sweetly, bright blue eyes that barely need a touch of makeup but even then that touch just enhances her beauty, a blue that softens the heart of whoever looks at it. Just as soft as her skin against him...

"Touch me?" she asks cutely, and her breathy tone tells Josh that Tyler's mouth is getting closer to where they know she loves it most. Everyone has their favorite spots. He kisses her forehead, breathing in freshly-washed hair, and cups under her breasts so his thumbs caress light-brown nipples into stiff readiness. She sighs again and lays a hand on her husband's hair.

The wet noises from Tyler's mouth are most audible already, lappings and moans like he's found an oasis, which isn't all that far from the truth. Oh, he always knows what he's doing to please someone. Josh shivers in tune with Jenna's sighing at the familiar smooth touch of a hand along their legs, his enhanced by nails digging just a little. Yes, good pain, just the right touch, right there...

Josh smooths his hands to massage Jenna's outer thighs, and the loveliest of moans leaves her lips as she rolls her hips in a slow circle. Forward to push herself more onto Tyler's mouth, backward to nudge against Josh's hips and already half-hard cock. She's so soft and pretty, he can't resist kissing the back of her neck when she learns forward in a graceful arch. "Oh," her tone is a breathy wonderment at both mouths on her skin. "Oh, that's...mmm...yeah."

After another long moment of Tyler gratefully servicing his wife, she squirms with a titter and a sigh and gently tugs on his hair to pull him back up. "That's good, honey, that's good."

Tyler crouches in a half-standing position, his face flushed as he licks his shining lips. His eyes look darker than usual as he gazes at Jenna with a smouldering intensity, and she simply smiles and touches two elegant fingertips under his chin.

Even though Josh can see all of this, he keeps absolutely still to not intrude on the moment, especially when Jenna leans to her husband's face for what can only be called a soul-kiss. Tyler's moans are low and hungry as their lips move around each other's, fingers delicately threading through hair like hand-weaving fine silk. The sight of such pure and unbroken desire warms Josh with sparks all over his skin. He licks his own lips, eager for the next taste.

"Ahhh..." Tyler pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavily as Jenna keeps a hand on his reddened cheek. Josh can see his eyes shifting and twitching under the lids, like what often happens in thought. What he could be planning for next...

Finally Tyler cups a hand behind his wife's ear to whisper something and she nods and slides off Josh's lap. Before he can miss the presence of warmth on his skin, Tyler quickly but gently palms his chest and pushes him back on the mattress to be perched over him.

"Oh!-" Josh's laugh rings out as the bed briefly shakes and he looks to the side to see Jenna retrieving the lube bottle from a pocket of their discarded clothes, and damn if she doesn't wink.

"Hey, babe," Tyler says almost shyly as he strokes over Josh's collarbone, and looking eye to eye shows his gaze just as nervous. The way Tyler looks at him is a cautious sort of love and yet his movements are fearlessly passionate, the perfect mix of meek and man.

Josh writhes and moans when the hand moves to his chest, the heel pressing and prodding along every inch of muscle. There's no getting around it, both Tyler and Jenna really have a thing for his chest muscles with how often fingers and tongues are over the sensitive skin. He bites his tongue to stile a laugh from the memory of Jenna being playfully jealous over him having a bigger chest than hers. And speaking of Jenna-

"Ohhh..." Tyler bites his lips and shakes, and Josh holds to his shoulders to keep him from collapsing. He doesn't have to peek to know Jenna's got a finger or two in there to tease and please her husband. He's so sensitive and her fingers are so skilled...

"We got you, Ty, we got you." Josh glides his hands to where he knows the young man is sensitive on the outside, his soft stomach and his hardening cock. Tyler whimpers when his fingers wrap around and it's the sexiest noise in the world. He just loves being touched so much.

It's hot and firm under Josh's hand. He's experienced every kind of touch thanks to his lovers. He slowly pumps the shaft in his grip that's standing so upright his knuckles also brush along Tyler's stomach, while watching his face go from fidgeting to smiling to clenching in pleasure. If Jenna's sighs are lilac clouds, then his sounds are a birdsong straining to be free.

"You okay, Tyler?" Josh hears. He hoists his upper half by his elbows to see Jenna rubbing her free hand on her husband's back in soothing circles. Her working hand shifts and bobs in a way he can tell she's scissoring the fingers inside.

"Uh...uh-huh," Tyler feebly nods. Josh kisses his forehead to taste sweat, then tongue in his mouth to first taste remnants of Jenna (warm and sweet as always), then Tyler's heat.

"More..." Tyler's moan is swallowed by the kiss, and Josh knows to keep stroking. So slow, just enough to have him teetering on the edge without spilling over. He loves the heat and girth in his hand, moaning at thinking about everywhere that heat has been and those sounds are devoured by kisses as well.

He's not sure how long he's lost in erotic reverie until he hears Tyler's "Off-off-off-" He pulls his hand away and sits back and Jenna slips her fingers out of her husband as he sits up. Tyler's pantings are ragged from the exertion. Beautiful.

"Oh...oh..." Tyler collapses against Josh with a sigh and Jenna leans with him.

"It's all right, Ty, let's just breathe for a moment," Jenna whispers and wraps her arms around the mens' shoulders. Tyler makes the cutest whimper when Josh leans for their heads to touch. Josh knows his mind is going to swimming in bliss from something else soon enough, so he appreciates the moment to cool down and breathe in the scent of sweat and skin like an exotic perfume. Jenna's smart that way, as smart as she is beautiful. He snuggles his arms around the golden lovebirds, shuts his eyes, and sighs in contentment and letting his mind wander.

After a moment of comfortable silence with only quiet, satisfied breaths lazily drifting in the air, Josh feels Tyler's kiss-swollen lips against his cheek and he partly opens his eyes to be greeted with the familiar adoring gaze, still a bit shy but with the lingering redness on his face betraying desire.

Jenna laughs, a sweet bubbling sound as she strokes her soft fingers along Josh's jawline, then Tyler's cheek. She passes her husband the lube with a kiss to his temple, and barely breaking body contact the pair shift around again. Josh's blissed sounds waver at the different warm textures on his skin as Tyler slips behind him, arms latched around his waist, and Jenna perches on his lap again but now looking eye-to-eye.

"Ooh-" He squirms in place at Tyler's hardness pressing on his lower back. "You ok to-?" he asks Jenna.

"Uh-huh." She nods and kisses his nose, such an innocent gesture.

Tyler presses a warm cheek to Josh's face. "She's so wet, Joshie," he murmurs, trailing off into familiar panting lust as he slicks his cock up.

Josh feels himself melting and leans his head back. The gentle pressure of Tyler's stomach against his back and Jenna's breasts against his chest are as comforting in their familiarity as they are sensual. He can trust these two people with so much.

Especially when- ohhh, yes. Jenna makes the first contact of slowly sitting on his length, and Tyler's right, she _is_ so wet and it's perfect. His hips stutter with sudden control loss to be deeper inside her, and her pealing bell noise of pleasure rings against his moan that sounds to him like lightning on gravel.

"Mmm...Josh..." Tyler's lips mold to the crook of his neck, just as warm and wet as Jenna's pussy, and now the very familiar tip nudging for entrance.

"Please," he whispers simply and lolls his head to one side. Needs to feel it all.

Jenna's soft lips pepper over his face as her hips grind in a slow pestle rhythm, pleasant distraction from the quick flash of pain when Tyler pushes inside. Not that he doesn't love it, but oh god, so big- "Unnh..."

"Josh." Two hands alight on him, a rough one just below his throat and a smooth one on his face, both different but loving touches. He lifts his head back up to Jenna's intent gaze, watercolor blue eyes looking at him with as much affection as Tyler's chocolate browns.

"Mm-" Josh grunts from the effort of Tyler finally being inside deep as he can go and slowly thrusting. Heat flares in his face once he feels his spot touched, and he licks his lips and leans his face closer to Jenna's.

She doesn't kiss the same way Tyler does, tongue not pushing past his lips but still playing around the edge, little licks interspersed with moans and the gentlest of bites to his lower lip, such good pain, all while never breaking her riding pace. Josh blindly feels his way down her body and when he strokes over her clit, her squeak is music to his ears.

"You bad boy," Tyler teases, his tone music as always. His hips snap and fingernails dig into Josh's thighs for a sudden jolt.

Josh's outward cry is incoherent, just a string of high-pitched vowels, and his only coherent thought before he starts thrashing between his lovers in a sweating mess is how much he loves this, loves the heat pumping through his veins and the closeness of bodies. Jenna comes not long after he does with her breathy cry and hips pressing down hard, while Tyler only lasts a couple moments longer before arching with the animal growl Josh loves to hear.

He's out of breath when he finally comes down and heart still jack-hammering but a puddle of satisfaction. He tries getting the pair in embrace again but his bones feel so melted, so he just leans back against Tyler with a sigh to cool down one more time. Jenna snuggles close and kisses his cheek and Tyler rests a heavy but gentle hand on his head.

"Hmm, s'ok, babe, we got you now," Josh hears in the kind of low slurred tone he associates with having been so good. With a nuzzle of his nose in the crook of Tyler's neck and a small but happy sigh, he just lets his gaze focus on slow sweatdrops over dark ink on beautiful skin while he relaxes. He's always surrounded by passion and beauty with these two.


End file.
